


The Itch

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Feelings Realization, M/M, Masturbation, Scott is a Good Friend, Sex From Behind, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Veterinary Clinic, Wall Sex, derek is broody, quick dick lick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Derek and Stiles get bored waiting for Scott and Deaton to return. Stiles has an idea of how to pass the time.





	The Itch

The shade on the door of the animal clinic is pulled and the CLOSED sign hangs crookedly in the window. Though Dr. Deaton isn’t present, Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale are occupying two seats in the waiting room.  
They’ve been asked to wait until Scott and the Doc return.  
Stiles has been fidgeting for the past 13 and a half minutes. Derek knows because he’s been counting (against his BPM) the number of times the brunette’s bounced his bony knee. It’s 349.  
Another 60 seconds of this and the wolf is going to strangle him with his bare hands.   
  
The boy feels eyes burning into him from across the room. Derek has been perched there, staring. Stiles isn’t sure that he’s blinked once. He bends the magazine he’s been pretending to read, occasionally stealing a glance in the sourwolf’s direction.   
“Why is he just sitting there, eyeballing me?” He’s never been alone with Derek for this long, and as usual the werewolf has turned out to be an embarrassing conversationalist.  
Scott smiles at him and nods. “Doing okay there, Der?”  
If the Alpha’s stare could kill there would be two green daggers in Stiles’ chest. He swallows hard.   
  
Derek’s particularly broody today. And he's hot. Really, really hot. His hotness increases exponentially with his anger.  
The brunette’s itch has returned with a vengeance and he can’t “scratch it” alone. Well, he could. He has. Many, many times, in fact, since he discovered he’s in love with the dark-haired Alpha.  
But today, something in him is nagging. What if he…?  
“Derek?” his voice breaks.  
“What?” The annoyance is thick in the Alpha’s voice.  
Stiles gulps.  “Nevermind.”   
Derek bares his teeth.  
  
Okay. Derek: scary werewolf, but stormy and intense. A good description of the Alpha. How can Stiles just come out and ask?  
He’s insane for thinking he’d want him, anyway. _Derek, hi. So, I like you and I’m attracted to you and I’d really like it if you jumped my bones. What d'ya say?_  
Sure, easy as pie.  
  
But the itch, Jesus the fucking itch. Stiles shifts, the hardness in his groin getting worse.  
The boy sighs loudly, scanning the wolf from behind the Time magazine that he doesn’t realize he’s holding upside down.   
“Look at those arms,” he thinks. “Fuck, his biceps are practically bursting out of his sleeves. And that face. Ugh, I could die looking into those depthless emerald pools. I wonder if his beard is soft. Shit."  
Stiles gazes down, performing a self-inventory.  
“Okay, I’m a catch, too. Maybe on the thin side but I'm getting there. Hmm... I'm a little pale. Covered in plaid and enough anxiety to make me endearing, though. Am I hot? Does he think I’m cute? Is that why he’s staring?! Oh my god, why is he looking at me like that?!”  
  
Their eyes catch each other. Derek leans in, crossing his hands in front of him. A sliver of chiseled chest peeks from above the v-neck. There’s a spot near his ear that Stiles would really love to…  
Aaaand his dick moves.   
_Shit._    
  
“Is there something you want to ask me, Stiles?”  
Of all the people Derek had to babysit at the vet clinic, it had to be him. Scott did this on purpose. He’s been trying to find a pretext to get them together, above all to get them  _alone_. McCall knows how badly Stiles is pining for it, and quite frankly he can’t stand to hear about it anymore.  
Requesting that the boys make sure someone was at the surgery when the Doc got back was a lame excuse. But it worked. Derek was willing to play along and see how far this would go, test his theory that Stiles is attracted to him. Because he is, and the wolf knows it. He smirks, more to himself than to the other man present in the room.   
“He wants me,” he thinks. “Stiles wants me and I wanna hear him say it.”  
  
The boy’s exuding arousal from his pores. Derek tilts his head, filling out a pros and cons table in his mind.  
“Cons: Irritating, scrawny and sarcastic. No, that last one may be a pro. Irritating, scrawny and… a spaz.   
Pros: Cute, nice ass, and loyal. Yeah, I can see this being unlikely, yet...why not? I’m bored. Now all you’ve got to do is ask, pretty boy.”   
  
Stiles’ temperature has gone up several degrees. He realizes he hasn’t answered the question previously posed, but that’s because he’s lost in the wolf's presence (which also seems to be totally focalized on him).   
“I’m sorry, Derek. What?!” He’s buying time. Maybe Scott will come back soon? Does he want this or not?! Why so many mixed signals?!  
  
The Alpha stands. He saunters over to where Stiles is now white-knuckling a chair. He leans in, just an inch from the boy’s adorable nose.   
“I said, is there something you want to ask me, Stiles?”   
Stiles is reminded of that day when Derek pushed him into the lockers. The first time he had felt his sex twitch from his presence, when the wolf’s strong arms held him fast, his inebriating cologne filling his nostrils.  
He felt his heart pound just like this. That’s when the itch began.   
_Fuck._  
Stiles gulps. “What do I have to lose?!”   
He surrenders.   
  
“Derek….”   
“Yes?” Now the wolf is breathing in his face, two moss-colored orbs fixed on the boy’s pink lips. Derek's head is already angled, anticipating a kiss.   
“Um… Derek, listen. I like you. And I’m really horny right now, and you’re like ridiculously hot. And I’m probably crazy for asking this because why would you ever be interested in me, but can we fuck? Like, now? Is that something you can do? Can you sex me? Cuz I really want you to. Like a lot. And we're not doing anything anyway,” Stiles stammers, his voice an octave higher than before.  
  
Derek grins. He grabs the boy by the shirt and lifts him out of the chair, back slammed against the wall. He guesses correctly that this is what turns Stiles on.   
“So, what you’re telling me is that you… _want me?_ ” Derek licks a slow, wet stripe up the boy’s creamy neck.   
“Oh holy god,” Stiles whimpers, dick shooting up another inch in its denim constraint.  
"Say it," Derek asks, nibbling on his ear. “Say that you want me and I'll do it.” His bearded cheek caresses Stiles’.  
_Shit, his beard IS soft._  
  
The brunette nods in response, daring to graze the wolf’s plump lips with his own when he centers.   
“I want you, Derek. Badly. SO BAD. Fuck me, please. I’m begging you. It's been weeks that I've dreamed of doing this. I can’t take it anymore." His cinnamon eyes brim with longing.   
  
Derek is gruff, forcing his way into Stile’s mouth almost immediately. Their tongues fight for dominance almost as much as their hands grab into prickling flesh.    
“Holy shit, Derek agreed!” Stiles’ inner voice screams as they kiss. And then the reality hits him. “Holy shit… Derek  _agreed._ ” He stiffens momentarily.   
  
Fisting the shirt between the boy's shoulder blades with one hand and cupping his firm ass with the other, Derek presses his abundant heat into Stiles' crotch, grinding until he makes Stilinski's legs buckle.  
The brunette mews, his hand at Derek’s nape, dark hair sprouting from between the boy’s fingers.  
  
“You are so beautiful, Derek. Fuck.”  
Their slick lips part in sheer urgency and soft sweeps grow harder. The men devour each other until their tongues twist and turn, Stiles eager to taste the wolf as the Alpha sucks on the boy’s muscle.   
“I want you, Stiles. My pretty, pretty boy. Take off your pants. NOW.” Derek growls, the vibration born at the back of his throat.  
If the boy wants a rough fuck in the waiting room of the clinic that’s what he’s gonna get. There’s no time for romance anyway, Deaton and Scott can be back any minute.   
  
Stiles' breath hitches. It’s happening.  
“Okay, okay” he says from against the man’s eager mouth as he fumbles with his belt and zipper. A second later his boxers and pants have fallen mid-thigh.   
The wolf sizes him up, impressed by Stiles’ dick. He smiles in satisfaction and the boy grins back when he sees Derek admiring him.   
Stilinski. Who knew? He’s bigger than the wolf expected, and of a thickness he enjoys. Today is going to be fast and furious, but he makes a mental note of it for future reference. Pro column: _Stiles’ cock is amazing to suck._  
  
Derek’s lifting Stile’s arms up in the air as he gets rid of his shirts.   
“Why do you wear so many layers?!” He complains as he literally rips the outer checkered shirt in two.   
“Oh my god, this is so hot, even though you just ruined my favorite shirt,” Stiles pants. He returns the favor and strips the wolf of his.   
  
"Don't you have like ten of these?" Derek huffs, throwing the torn fabric to the ground.  They stand bare-chested in front of each other.  
Stiles sucks in a breath. The wolf is magnificent. The brunette’s timid hands hover in the air above Derek’s gorgeous pecs, a fingertip dropping to air-line the outline of his six pack. A faint trail of black hair beckons his eyes, wandering to the waistband of his pants… and past. There is a substantial prominence in the wolf’s underwear.  
  
A grunting Derek clasps his fingers around Stile’s wrists and guides them.  Stiles is frozen in place, watching the wolf place his hands on his fly.   
“Stiles, focus. Take out my cock,” he commands.   
“Oh my god,” the boy stutters, fumbling with the button.  
Derek Hale is not a man of many words. The boy is distracted, and it’s aggravating.    
“We don’t have time, Stiles. Will you do as I say? Be a dutiful boy?”  
If life hadn’t taught Stiles Stilinski a little self-restraint, he would have creamed his pants at this.   
“Yes, Derek. I can be a good boy,” he whispers, finally popping the button of his jeans.   
“Good. Now take it out, spit on it, and turn around. Bend your ass towards me,” the Alpha commands. The grit in his voice betrays his own lust. 

Stiles tugs down enough to release the swollen member.   
“Oh fuck,” Stiles’ mouth hangs open at the sight. “I… I… whoa,” he stutters.   
“I know,” the wolf admits. “It’s beautiful. WE DON’T HAVE TIME STILES! SPIT AND BEND OVER!”   
  
Stiles scrambles to his knees, lowering himself until he’s at groin level. He hesitates one moment until sliding it into his waiting cavity.  
It fits so perfectly, the pre-cum briny enough to make him ache for it.  
He sucks, traveling up and down the shaft to gather a nice amount of saliva in his mouth, and then pulls off begrudgingly. He leaves Derek’s dick shiny. “I wish I could finish this…” he muses, a string of spittle falling from Stiles’ ruddy lips onto the tip.   
“I’m gonna let you, Stiles. Later,” Derek hisses. “Such a hot fucking mouth. Now turn around.”  
  
The brunette trembles from desire, this is beyond anything he’s ever fantasized about. The wolf presses him into the wall. Stiles spreads his legs as much as the trousers resting around his knees allow. Derek yanks him, his inviting ass sticking out.   
"Can I take these off? I can't really..."  
"NO!" Derek grumbles. "I want you like this. I wanna feel your cheeks pulling on my cock when I thrust in. Now shut up and let me fuck you."  
“Oh god that’s so hot…” Stiles mumbles.  
“I don’t want to hurt you, but I like it a little dry. If it’s too painful, just tell me.”  
Stiles nods, cheek flat against the cold waiting room wall.  
  
Supporting him with his own body, Derek latches onto his neck as he passes a licked finger over his hole.  He aims the tip of his dick, inserting himself gently. The wolf’s girth stretches Stiles as he inches in, past the clenched muscle and into the burning cavity.   
"Derek, Jesus..." Stiles is seeing stars. “Hurts a little, but it’s good. Feels so good.”  
The Alpha’s perfect ass rolls in an upward movement as he bottoms out. “You are so tight, baby, fuck. So tight and hot. I want you so much.”   
  
Stiles is speechless, hands splayed against the textured wallpaper.  
He’s never felt anything this amazing in his life. The hottest guy he’s ever known wants him and is about to fuck him into the paneling, literally.  
“Ugh Der, take me, please…” the boy begs, his dick throbbing.  
The werewolf groans, lifts the brunette’s ass to angle better. He pulls out, only to pound into him with a lunge. The thrusts that follow come from twisted hip, his balls crudely slapping against Stiles' skin.  
The paintings near them swing on their nails as Derek beats into him.  
  
“Ugh Stiles, such a good boy. So tight and willing…”  
Stiles is groaning and every brush on his prostate makes him quiver.  
“Fuck Derek, fuck fuck fuck…” he shouts, bucking back into the wolf, pleading him to go even deeper.   
“More, Der, give me more.”  
Derek’s teeth are clamped onto the side of the boy’s neck, his arms wrapped around his torso.   
“Yes, Der, UGH- fuck. Suck on me…” the brunette begs, offering his neck. “Suck- _ugh_ \- me.”   
  
“Baby,” Derek breathes against him. His needy fingers press and knead into his sides, nearly bruising him from the effort. He’s pummeling the brunette now, using his legs to hold him up.  
“Touch yourself for me. I want us to come together.”  
“Ugh, fuck,” Stiles wails, jerking himself in quick tugs as commanded. They find a rhythm and for the next ten minutes, Derek breaks him. Stiles is left nearly weeping from pleasure.   
“Oh Jesus, I’m close, Der,” he grunts.  
“Wait for me,” the Alpha requests. “I’m almost there.”  
  
Stiles is mumbling something incomprehensible between his moans as he works the shaft, right under the head. The unexpected tightness and the last, forceful push from behind is all it takes.  
“I’m cumming, Stiles… cum with me…”  
The boy falls apart, “Fuck… oh goddamn…”  
His member jets out jizz onto his stomach and fist in quick, successive spurts. He clenches onto Derek’s cock, whose explosion of hot liquid splashes his insides. The wolf snarls, digging his nails into Stiles’ thighs.  
“Fuck Stiles I’m coming again!”  
A second wave of seed spills into him, this time so abundant that it immediately starts to leak out of Stiles’ asshole. The aftermath is heavenly. The men are wrecked.  
  
Stiles rests his forehead on his hand, legs wobbly. Derek pulls out, chest heaving, and places a kiss on his freckled shoulder.  
“Oh my god, Der. Oh my god. That was…”  
“Amazing,” the Alpha finishes for him in a flimsy voice. “I would have never guessed, Stiles, but you do something to me.”  
Stiles turns around, cleaning himself with the torn, plaid shirt he picked up off the floor.  
“I do? I mean, you like me?”  
  
The question hangs in the air as both men pull up their underwear and pants, Stiles uncomfortably damp as he closes the zipper.  
“Shit, my boxers are full of cum.”  
Derek grins. “Too bad I don’t have a plug. Next time.” He leans in and kisses him.  
  
The brunette’s eyebrows arch. “Next time? You mean you wanna….this…..me…. again?”  
The sourwolf dips his head, planting a smooch on the enormous hickey he bit into him.  
“Oh yeah. Again and again and again until you can’t walk. I want you to cum in my mouth and then I’ll make you eat it. You annoy the fuck out of me, Stiles, but you’re under my skin. I like you and I think this could be a lot of fun.”  
  
Stiles is about to reply when the sound of a door unlocking interrupts him. Deaton and Scott enter the waiting room, both smirking.  
“Gentlemen,” the vet says. “Playing doctor?”  
A topless werewolf and bare-chested human look like they’ve been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.  
  
“Doc, Scott, hi.” Stiles panics. “We were just…”  
Scott giggles. “Fucking? I heard you from the car. We waited until you, um, finished. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go wash my ears out with bleach.”  
  
Deaton shakes his head. “Thanks, guys, now I’m going to have to re-wallpaper.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this. Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
